


L’ingénue

by Athena_Mou



Series: Henri Leclair's Legacy [1]
Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Mou/pseuds/Athena_Mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Agnes Towler and Henri Leclair from when they first act on the mutual attraction between them, to when they are reunited years later after having spent time abroad. This is the first part of my Henri Leclair's Legacy saga. L'ingénue takes place in 1909 and will be followed by Return to Me, set in 1914.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlit Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first part of my new project, **Henry Lecair's Legacy**. The main story, **Return to Me** (a multi-chapter story,) takes place in 1914, though this part, **L'ingenue** (two chapters,) starts in 1909 (with a tiny flash forward to 1911.)
> 
> I have never written for this fandom before. It has been great fun to dip into new territory of a TV show that I greatly enjoy. The actors who portray Agnes Towler and Henri Leclair are amazingly talented and inspirational. They have truly given their characters both a face and a soul. I have tried to stay true to Agnes' and Henri's characters, how they speak, and how they behave. Henri Leclair, as a Frenchman, often speaks without contractions, something which I have been cognizant of when writing this story. He also now and then speaks French. With the exception of endearments (and the occasional short sentence or exclamation,) I will not attempt to write in French (even if I do speak it to some degree) since I think it will be harder to read. I can't imagine that a conversation between Henri and Valerie (that on the show would have been in French) would change much if in English instead.
> 
> Lastly I'd like to say that I have not been working with a **Beta** for this story. Since the fandom is so small, it is hard to find someone to proof it for me. My current Downton Abbey beta has not seen Mr. Selfridge and therefore politely declined to proof it since she doesn't know the characters or the premise of the show. If you would like to work with me (grammar, plot, character development etc.) feel free to send me a message. In the meantime I have tried to catch spelling errors and glaring grammatical errors, but as a non-native English speaker I will make mistakes. I have lived in the United States for many years so my spoken English is (according to others!) very good. Ever a perfectionist, I constantly worry about my written English.

**L'ingénue**

Part One of  _ **Henri**_   _ **Leclair's Legacy**_  


_Chapter 1 – Moonlit Awakenings_

New York, December 1911

Henri Leclair was a changed man. The time spent in America had been a wakeup call. At first it had been exciting, a new adventure. New York truly was a fascinating city. Henri had taken great pleasure in discovering just what this huge metropolis had to offer. With new discoveries came the sense of alienation, of being different and it did not take long for the novelty to wear off.

Valerie had of course welcomed him with open arms the moment he stepped off the boat, and they had picked up where they left off as if nothing had happened. It was nice and familiar, but it was not the same.

One dark winter evening, Henri was leisurely reclining in bed, slowly taking one drag after the other on his cigarette, while carefully evaluating the choices he had made. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and Valerie was curled up next to him, smiling that way she always did after they made love. Cigarette secured between his lips, he leaned on his elbow and touched her hair, twirling a lock around his finger, admiring its beauty. The mix of cold light from the moon outside, and the warm light from the fire crackling in the fireplace brought out the many shades of her hair, from pale gold to dark umbra. He wondered for a moment when the golden locks of her childhood had darkened. For the life of him, he could not remember.

Valerie plucked the cigarette from his lips and took a slow drag, exhaling to the right, not to blow smoke in his face, as she watched him intently. He took it from her, extinguishing it in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"I want a family."

She chuckled and took his hand, placing a kiss on his palm. "I know you do."

"Oh?"

"But not with me."

"Valerie, you make no sense."

He pulled away from her and sat up, resting his arms on his knees. She sat up behind him, her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mon chèr, I know you miss her."

"You know nothing."

"Perhaps." She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes, Henri. You haven't forgotten her. She must truly be special this girl."

"She is."

"I think you need to go back, mon chèr. You need to see her again. Perhaps she wants the same."

"I can't."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. I've seen the letters, Henri. Selfridge has been writing to you. He wants you back, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but it's not that easy." He let out a heavy sigh. "Besides, she's not there anymore."

"Non? Where is she? Don't tell me she got married?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." He turned and faced her. "She's in Paris."

"What?" Valerie burst out laughing. "Paris? You must have made one hell of an impression on the girl, Henri."

He huffed and pulled away, easing out of bed. She leaned back, watching him.

"I left because it was the right thing to do – for her."

"And I suppose you told her this? And she agreed?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." She patted the bed next to her. "Come back to bed. It will all seem clearer in the morning."

He nodded and slipped between the sheets. She settled in next to him, her arm across his chest.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

 

London, England, 1909

Agnes was amazed that her hand did not tremble as she applied lip gloss to her mouth. Her heart was beating so loudly her temples were pounding. Putting the little container down, she left the sanctuary of the bedroom and returned to the parlor. Her breath caught when she saw Henri by the dining room table, regal as ever, smiling that way that made her stomach flutter every time.

Ever the gentleman, Henri had refused her help and instead encouraged her to have a seat. The small sofa bounced a little when he sat down next to her, close, yet with enough room to spare not to crowd her. She appreciated it. Her reaction to him was so strong; she needed the space to recollect herself. She declined his offer of a cigarette. Against better judgment she watched his lips close around the cigarette as he lit it, her throat closing a little at the sight, instantly remembering how they felt when she had kissed him in his studio. Quickly thinking of something to distract her thoughts from the temptation of his mouth, she asked about the music.

_A story. Plays_.  _Was he trying to write her story?_  The thoughts bounced around in her head. So far, her story had been one filled with pain and sadness, worry and humiliation, all blended into one big mess. How could he possibly see beauty in it? Yet when he kissed her, she felt it. His lips were warm, tasting of his French cigarettes. For some reason she did not mind. Instead she tried to pull him closer, as if it would satisfy this burning need in her. She almost protested when he pulled away to extinguish his cigarette, but when he a moment later touched her hair to let it down, she understood that he was not pulling away at all.

"You want this? You're sure?"

Henri's questions spoke of the respect he had for her, and the tenderness in his voice almost made her weep. The young men she had briefly walked out with would not have hesitated to pursue what they wanted, leaving it up to her to object. Not Henri Leclair. He looked her in the eyes, and she could tell that he was serious, that he meant every word _. I will not take, only give._

"Yes I do."

Somehow she had managed to deliver her answer in a steady voice, meeting his gaze full on, confident, serious, and as honest in her response as he had been in asking her.

He stood then, and held out his hand to her. Without hesitation she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. Holding on to his hand she followed him to the bedroom. First then did he let go of her hand, but only so that he could cup her face, kissing her softly.

"Henri," she gasped as his kisses made her head spin. "I've never…"

"I know, ma chérie. You are so pure in your heart, Agnes…  _une_   _ingénue_." He smiled at her and stroked his thumb over her cheek. "That's why I asked your permission."

She looked down, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Of course he would know. She was not as worldly as the women he had known, or nearly as confident. She was not Valerie Maurel.

"I see."

He gently tilted her head up and the corner of his mouth curved into a smile.

"It makes me feel very special, Agnes."

"It does?" Her eyes widened at this revelation.

"Mmm hmm." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "You have no idea how beautiful you really are. It has been such joy to experience the world through your eyes these last couple of months. You find beauty in everything around you, Agnes, and you see things others don't. You make me see things that have long been clouded by professional experience. That you will allow me to share your discovery of passion is beyond a privilege, Agnes. It's an honor and a gift."

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. His words were so beautiful. No one had ever spoken like that to her.

"You speak about me as if I am a heroine in some kind of novel. I'm not you know. I'm nobody."

"But you are." His smile widened. "You're at the very beginning of a wonderful story. Just wait, Agnes Towler, and treasure every step, ma chère, because the journey is half of the wonder."

She giggled a little and shook her head. "I suppose. Will my journey include any more kisses?"

He burst out laughing and pulled her against him. She laughed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt warm and alive under her hands; their bodies only separated by the thin fabrics of his shirt and waistcoat. She pulled back and looked up at him. He was still smiling and she made a face at him, which only made him smile more. Feeling bold, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was just as lovely as the ones they had shared before. Agnes fisted the silky fabric of Henri's waistcoat when he caressed her hips, and a sigh escaped. When her lips parted, he lightly dipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but the feeling was not unpleasant so she allowed it. A moment later his tongue stroked over hers and she started to tremble. She had never felt anything like it.

Henri reluctantly let go of her lips, noticing how they were fuller than before. He smoothed her hair away from her neck and undid the first button on her dress. She swallowed nervously and he smiled at her. One by one the buttons came open until he could push the garment over her shoulders. The dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet, leaving her in her corset and petticoats. He placed his hands on her shoulders, marveling at the softness of her porcelain skin.

"So beautiful."

She blushed and looked down.

"I know it's not much…"

"Shhh, ma chère." He gently touched her lips. "You are truly lovely, no matter what you're dressed in."

"Thank you." She chanced a look at his face and was relieved to see only sincere honesty in his eyes.

He took her hands and placed them on his chest. She laughed a little nervously and he kissed her.

"Undress me."

Her fingers only trembled a little as she undid the buttons of first his waistcoat, then his shirt. This she had done before. Not recently, but the feeling of a man's shirt was still familiar. Her brother often got the buttons wrong and she had made it a habit to help him button his shirt before school or work.

Henri shrugged out of his shirt and then his trousers, after first toeing off his shoes. Once in only his undershorts he knelt by her feet reaching up under her petticoats to find the clasp to her stockings. She gasped as he touched her bare thighs where the stockings ended, and he smiled reassuringly up at her. She grabbed his shoulder when he lifted her foot to remove the boot and stocking. Eventually he pulled at the string holding her petticoats together and they fell to the floor leaving her barefoot in her corset and chemise. Averting her eyes, Agnes quickly unhooked her corset. He gently took it from her, hanging it over the top of the silk dressing screen behind her.

"Like a flower."

He pulled her close and she sighed at the feel of him. When he bent his neck she eagerly leaned up, meeting his lips in a heated kiss. She stepped over her clothes as he led her to the bed.

Henri tossed back the covers and she sank down on the soft bed. A moment later he joined her, again taking her in his arms. Agnes trembled with excitement as he caressed her body. He was kissing her again, stroking his tongue over hers. She tried to mimic it and almost laughed when he groaned with pleasure. She did it again and his grip on her hip tightened. In that moment, she realized, for the first time in her life, her power as a woman. Agnes felt the excitement course through her body, filling her with a newfound boldness. Tangling her fingers in Henri's hair she pressed against him. His hands moved again, stroking her legs, cupping her bottom. She moaned softly when he squeezed her there.

It surprised her that he was only touching her and kissing her. She had after all heard stories about what happens in the bedroom. Nothing detailed, of course, nothing that she could really use and draw knowledge from. What she had heard was that the man would be on top of her and do the business quite fast, if she was lucky. It seemed as if the act was more for the man's pleasure than the woman's. She remembered lying awake late into the night after overhearing one of the neighbors telling a friend about how frightened she had been on her wedding night. The young woman had cried as she told her friend how painful it had been. The other woman had assured her that it would get better.

Sensing that something had changed in Agnes, Henri pulled back and touched her chin.

"Is something the matter, ma chère?" She shook her head, and then nodded a little. "Tell me."

"I don't know if I can." Her cheeks flushed again. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. "Is it very painful?"

He pulled her close and stroked her back. "There might be a moment, right at the beginning, but it should be very brief." He tilted her head up again and smiled at her. "When it happens you will be ready. Why do you ask? Are you worried?"

"A little. I've heard stories."

"Ahh." He made a face and sighed. "Of beastly husbands forcing themselves on their young and inexperienced wives?"

She nodded. "It's not like that?"

He shook his head and kissed her softly. " _I'm_  not like that. A woman should be worshipped. The man should take his time discovering her, not simply rush to relieve his need."

She giggled at his bold words. He caressed her cheek and she looked up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and then kissed her again. To her surprise the kisses were not the same, and she missed the taste of him. Tentatively touching her tongue to his lip she smiled when he moaned softly as his lips separated to let her in. She dipped deeper, touching her tongue to his. She shivered when he sucked gently on her tongue. He rolled her over a little and his hand settled on her stomach. She smiled against his lips as he stroked over her. Then she felt his hand on her breast and her eyes flew open in surprise. She whimpered when he rubbed his fingers over the nipple. The feeling was so new and so very exciting. She felt warm and tingly all over. He broke the kiss and she mewled in protest, but then gasped when his lips closed around her nipple, instantly soaking the thin fabric as he sucked gently on the hardened tip.

When he inched her chemise up, she was too busy processing these new feelings to really notice at first. His lips were still around her nipple, doing some incredible things. Not until his warm hand touched her bare stomach did she realize that she was half naked. He leaned back and smiled at her.

"May I remove this?"

"But…" Her face turned pink. "You would see…"

"That's right."

"It doesn't seem proper."

"Ma chère, your body is a beautiful gift to your lover, one that he will cherish. Please let me show you. I know you will enjoy it much more without your chemise."

She nodded silently, unable to speak. He helped her sit up and then slipped the chemise over her head. She felt as if she should cover herself, but fought the instinct and instead stretched out on the bed, her face slightly flustered as she looked up at him. He was smiling. Mustering up some of the courage from before she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He inched closer to her, resting on his elbow.

"Stunning."

Her eyes fluttered shut as he caressed her; stomach, side, hip, thigh, stomach again, higher… higher… breast… She gasped when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He had been right. This was better, so much better.

"Henri." She whispered his name as his lips closed around the other nipple, her fingers again finding their way into his hair.

Agnes head was spinning, and her body was shivering as he loved her breasts. No one had ever told her how much pleasure a man could give her solely by touching her breasts. A new feeling started to build in her lower body and she swallowed a little nervously at the soft throbbing. When he moved his leg to rest between hers she was mortified at how her body seemed to buck up against his on its own devise. She could feel him smile against her breast and she bit her lip.

"Oh Agnes." He placed kiss after kiss on her soft breasts.

She whimpered as he drew the other nipple to a hard peak. His hand moved again and she shivered when he slipped his fingers under the edge of her knickers. Her mouth fell open as he cupped her, pressing against her intimately.

"Oh God!"

He pulled back; watching her face as he very gently parted her folds. Her silky wetness instantly coated his fingers and he inhaled sharply. His response made her open her eyes and he kissed her firmly as he stroked over her. She let out a high-pitched whimper and bucked under him. He leaned back, watching her again.

"Does it feel good?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He kept stroking her a little longer before removing his hand.

"Why..?" Her brow furrowed and she looked at him, confused as to why he had stopped touching her.

"I think it's time to remove these. Okay?"

"Oh…" She bit her lip and nodded.

Henri knelt next to her and tugged the closure open before sliding her knickers down her legs. She raised her hips to help him.

"My beautiful darling." Henri smiled at her, his hand resting gently on her thigh.

"What do I..?"

He gently slipped his hand under her knee, raising it up. Moving so he was kneeling between her feet, he pushed her legs further apart. Agnes' eyes widened and she jumped. He stroked her legs and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She nodded, though her brow was still furrowed. "I will ask you again before we take that step."

"Alright."

He stroked the soft insides of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her sex.

"A woman's intimate place brings a lot of joy to both the man and the woman," he explained. "He can touch her with his fingers." He lightly ran his index finger along the edge of her sex. "Sometimes the thumb feels better, softer." He rubbed his thumb over her sensitive little nub and she mewled in response.

"Oh God."

"But what brings most joy to both… is when he loves her with his mouth."

Her eyes widened as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her mound. Her jaw fell when he stroked his tongue over her, swirling it around that sensitive spot. Instinctively she pulled her knees up further, giving him better access.

Henri stretched out on the bed. He held her legs open as he kept loving her with his mouth. Kissing a woman intimately had always been a favorite of his. He knew how much pleasure it would give her, and to watch her passion soar was as incredible each and every time. He could tell that Agnes enjoyed it; her little sounds were beautiful to listen to.

"I… I… oh please, Henri."

She was shaking now. Agnes could feel each flick of his tongue as a sharp bolt of hot pleasure coursing through her body. Something was changing. Her body became warmer, and that feeling that had started to build seemed to be reaching impossible heights. She clutched at the sheet, whimpering and gasping. Then suddenly it was as if her body lit on fire and she saw white hot burst behind her eyelids. She cried out and whimpered his name.

Henri watched her experience her first ever orgasm. He could tell that it overwhelmed her a little at first, but that she very much enjoyed it. When she finally shuddered and relaxed he moved away. In a quick move he tugged off his undershorts before taking her in his arms, holding her as she gasped for air. He kissed her forehead while stroking her hair.

"Did you enjoy that, ma chère?"

She nodded against his chest. Finally able to talk she looked up at him, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It was incredible."

He chuckled and kissed her. She blushed and licked her lower lip. He grinned and kissed her again.

"A lovers' kiss, my beautiful Agnes. It's quite exciting, wouldn't you say?"

"It was lovely… what you did."

"And now?"

He pulled her closer and first now did she realize that he was completely naked. She blushed and kissed him.

"I want this, Henri. I really do."

"Do you trust me?"

She met his dark eyes, noticing the tenderness there, and nodded.

"I do."

She smiled when he touched her again, sighing happily when he circled that spot between her legs that made her tingle so pleasantly. He moved to settle between her legs and she felt him against her, warm, and firm. Her eyes flew open and she blushed when she realized that he was watching her. She pulled her leg up a little when he pressed against her thigh. Her eyes widened when she felt him stretch her as he pushed inside. She focused on his eyes, touching his face. Her brow furrowed as she felt the first discomfort. He stopped instantly, allowing her to adjust. She whimpered and he pulled back a little. Agnes let out a sigh of relief as the pressure eased off. Then he pushed forward, breaking through. She cried out, her mouth open in surprise at the sharp pain.

"Oh God." She clutched at his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his neck. She tried to hide her discomfort from him, not wanting him to see that he had hurt her.

He held still, stroking her side and her arm, gently easing her grip around his neck so he could lean down and kiss her.

"Try to relax, ma chère."

She returned the kiss, almost desperately, trying to take her mind off the throbbing pain between her legs.

"How?" she whispered.

Henri caressed her left breast and thumbed the nipple. She smiled a little tentatively and he felt her relax. Taking this opportunity he entered her further. Agnes whimpered and clutched at his shoulders. He kept whispering little words of endearment in her ear, trying to comfort her.

"Please Henri."

He kissed her softly on the lips, then on her cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"Just give it a moment, chérie. Your body will adjust."

"Can you touch me… there?"

He smiled at her flushed cheeks, touched by her brave request.

"Of course."

Inching away a little he pressed his fingers against her. She sighed and smiled. He kept circling with gentle fingers and soon she was relaxing around him enough for him to move. He kept his strokes slow, building her up again. Soon she was breathing faster and he could see the flush spread to her chest. When he felt the first flutter within her he removed his hand and moved faster, changing the angle a little. He almost laughed at the look of sheer pleasure on her face as her mouth formed an 'o' as she gasped.

"Oh my God! Henri. Oh God, oh God, oh God."

She was tossing her head from side to side, clutching at the sheet and his arm.

"Pull your knees up and put your legs around me," he gasped.

She did and he groaned as she tightened around him. Moving a bit faster now he tried to make her spend first. She was close, he could tell.

"Oh God. So good…"

"Let it happen, ma chère."

She whimpered and gasped and he could tell that she wanted to. He bent down and kissed her nipple, drawing it to a firm peak, nipping gently before letting go. She cried out and clamped down hard on him. He grunted and moved faster, delighting in the feel of her release. Feeling his own approach fast, he tugged at her leg for her to let him go. Not understanding what he wanted, she instead tightened around him, unknowingly sending him over. He cried out and burrowed himself as deep as he could, filling her completely as he spilled his seed. They remained like that for a long moment; him holding himself up above her, her arms around his neck and legs curled around him. Eventually she moved her legs and he eased away. She let out a soft whimper at the loss.

Henri held her tightly as he pulled the covers up over their cooling bodies. She nuzzled against him like a kitten. It made him smile, relieved that the experience had been rewarding for her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Chérie?"

"Can we stay like this? Forever?"

He laughed at her cheeky words. "Certainly. Though I think they might come looking for us at some point."

"I don't care." She looked up at him and smiled. "That was lovely."

"I'm glad. I'm so very sorry for hurting you. Your little flower gave up more of a fight than I expected it to."

"You knew what to do to make it better." Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down. "I didn't, but you did." Her eyes met his again. "I never thought that anyone would know my body better than me, but you do."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Only with this. And now that you've experienced it, you know what you enjoy, and you can tell me." He ran his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm to play with her fingers. "Making love is much like experiencing art. With the help of someone who has knowledge, and who can show you a variety of beautiful things, you will have a better chance to find out what you truly like and appreciate."

"I enjoyed it all, Henri," she said with a wide grin. "I tingle just thinking about it."

"Give me a moment, and I'll be happy to show you more."

"More?" Her eyes widened.

"We have barely begun the discovery, ma chère. There is so much more for you to experience."

"I can hardly wait."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, holding on to each other as their bodies tangled together in a comfortable closeness.

_To be continued…_


	2. First Light of Day

**Chapter 2 – First Light of Day**

Agnes smiled as she started to wake up. She could sense Henri in the bed next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and there he was, looking like a Greek god where he slept peacefully on his back. She slowly rolled over on her back, careful not to jolt him awake. As she moved she realized that she was a little sore. She bit her lip, smiling, remembering how that had come to be. Glancing at Henri again, making sure that he was still asleep she slipped out of bed and hurried to the washroom.

A quick look around awarded her a piece of soft flannel that she soaked in warm water before washing away the remnants of their encounter. Drying off, she felt refreshed and left the bathroom, tip toeing back to the bedroom. She froze in the middle of the room when she realized that he was awake, his dark eyes taking in her nude body. Her cheeks flushed and she hurried back to bed, slipping between the sheets.

“You were asleep,” she mumbled into the pillow.

“I’m glad I woke up.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “That was the loveliest wakeup call I’ve ever had.”

She giggled and swatted at his shoulder. “Henri!”

He just laughed and stole another kiss. “If you will please excuse me for a moment.” He kissed her again, long and slow, until her head was spinning. “Don’t go anywhere, chérie.”

She averted her eyes when he tossed back the covers and got up. It still felt odd to look at a naked man. When she heard the door close, she turned and pulled at the covers. She frowned when she noticed something on the sheet. Tossing the duvet back further, she gasped as she stared at the dark stains. Her face flushed in embarrassment. He would need to wash the sheets, or most likely he would take them to someone to have them washed. Whoever the woman was, she would know what had happened. Agnes felt mortified. Unable to look at the stains any longer she pulled the duvet up to her neck. She jumped when she heard the door to the washroom open. Staring up at the ceiling, she took one calming breath after the other. He walked around the bed and returned to her side.

“Agnes?”

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you regret this?”

“No!” She turned and stared at him, her eyes wide. “Of course not.”

“Then what’s wrong?” She looked away and shook her head. He gently touched her chin. “Please?”

“The sheets,” she whispered. “They’re ruined.”

“To hell with the sheets!” He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “Do you really think that I care about the sheets?”

“I feel stupid.”

“Nonsense.” He tilted her face up and kissed her. “It’s a natural thing that happens the first time.”

“Thank you.”

He tugged the covers down a little. She grabbed on when the sheet started to slide past her breasts.

“I’ve already seen you,” he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I know, but…”

“But what?”

“It’s different now somehow…” She gestured to the window where the sun was coming in. “In the daylight, I mean.”

“I know – it’s better!”

“Henri!” She rolled her eyes at him when he laughed in delight.

He gently pried her fingers away from the sheet and pulled at it again. This time she let him.

“So beautiful.” He touched her breast, caressing its soft roundness.

Agnes smiled and her eyelashes fluttered a little as she enjoyed his gentle touch. He moved closer to her and her eyes opened wide when she felt his arousal press against her hip.

“Henri!”

He grinned and nodded. “That’s what happens to a man when he wakes up with a beautiful woman in his bed.”

“I see.” She laughed a little nervously when he continued to pull the sheet down. “Henri…”

“Does it make you nervous to see me?”

“No, I suppose not,” she muttered. “It’s just that…”

“It doesn’t seem proper,” he finished for her. She glared at him when he chuckled. “You’re so lovely, Agnes. The English, or whoever it was, that put that thought in your head, are wrong. There’s nothing bad about taking pleasure in looking at your lover. Does it make you feel bad when I admire your beauty?”

“No it doesn’t.”

“What does it make you feel?” he asked in a gentle voice. “When I look at you, and tell you that I desire your body, does it upset you?”

“Of course not.” She smiled softly. “It feels nice, actually.”

“Don’t you think I would feel the same, if you were to look at me in such a way?”

She frowned. The thought had not crossed her mind. “I’m sorry, Henri. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just not used to seeing a man naked.”

“And that makes me very glad, chérie.” He caressed her cheek and nudged her chin. “Pull the sheet down.”

She swallowed nervously and did as he asked, baring his navel, then the dark hair below until the tip of his erect penis came into view. She gasped but kept pulling the sheet down until it only covered their lower legs. He kicked it off the rest of the way.

“See, nothing happened.”

She swatted at him again as she made a face at him. “You’re a cad.”

“I’m not familiar with that word. It means something good, oui?” he drawled.

“No.” She rolled her eyes at him, realizing that he was teasing her.

“That’s too bad.” He took her hand, playing with her fingers. “Just like a woman enjoys being touched, a man greatly enjoys his woman to touch him.”

She swallowed nervously and nodded as he moved her hand closer. She gasped when he stroked her fingers over his arousal.

“What do I do?”

He smiled, pleased with her eagerness to touch him. “Like this.”

Henri closed her fingers around his hardness. She licked her lip a little nervously as she watched him move her hand over him. He pressed a bit firmer as their hands closed around the tip and then pushed down. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when the head was bared. He felt firmer suddenly and her brow furrowed at this new discovery. When he let go of her hand she kept stroking him, marveling at its softness.

“Agnes, chérie, your touch is merveilleux.”

She smiled at him. “What you did with your mouth?” she whispered. “Does a man enjoy that too?”

His manhood firmed up further at her request and she gazed at it in wonder.

“Yes, chérie, but only if you want to.”

“It is bigger now. Why?”

“I find the thought of what you just asked very arousing,” he said with a low groan.

She giggled and stilled her hand. “May I try?”

“Of course.”

Agnes leaned down and pressed her lips against the side of his penis. Henri moaned and stroked her hair. Encouraged by his response she touched her tongue to him. He did not taste bad at all so she stroked the length of him, finishing with a soft kiss on the tip. He moaned her name and she grinned as she peered up at him. He smiled at her, and stroked her cheek. She kissed him again and he nodded. Parting her lips a little she touched her tongue to him, just like when they had kissed earlier. He bucked up against her mouth in response. Her eyes widened as the tip pushed inside her mouth.

“Mon dieu!”

She felt his fingers tighten in her hair as she held still, her lips still around him. When she swallowed he moaned as her lips tightened around him. Surprised by the reaction she did it again, and he moaned deeply. She held him firmly as she moved her mouth over him.

“Agnes, mon dieu, that feels incredible.”

Agnes blushed furiously. She could not believe what she was doing. Surely it could not be proper. Remembering what he had said, she tried to push the thought aside. She enjoyed what she was doing, and he clearly did too.

“Come here.” He tugged at her arm and she reluctantly let go, allowing him to pull her up for a kiss. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded. “I understand what you mean now. How wonderful it feels to give your lover pleasure.”

He nodded and kissed her again. “May I return the favor?”

She grinned and nodded. He sat up and knelt next to her. Curious, she followed his lead, allowing him to put her hands on the headboard, making her face the wall. She sighed when he knelt behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.

“Oh, Henri.”

“Mmm, you taste so good.”

She whimpered softly when he cupped her breasts, stroking them gently. His arousal was pressed firmly against her buttocks, and surprisingly it did not make her feel embarrassed or nervous.

“So good,” she whispered.

He kissed his way down her back, then traced her spine with his tongue. She sighed and leaned her head back when he cupped her breasts again. Suddenly he was gone and she frowned only to gasp when she felt him move between her legs. She looked down and into his grinning face.

“Come here, chérie, let me love you.”

Agnes gaped when he pulled at her hips, bringing her closer to his face and his mouth. She whimpered and cried out softly when she felt his lips against her intimately. Tossing her head back she pushed down against his mouth.

“Oh God!”

He flicked his tongue over that special spot and her arousal started to spiral out of control. She whimpered and her legs trembled. Her eyes widened and she gasped when Henri pushed a finger inside her. He rubbed gently and then eased it out, setting a slow pace that made her tingle all over.

“Oh…”

Her legs shook more and she gasped and sighed as he continued to build her up. She let out a protesting sound when he let go of her. He moved behind her, cupping her again, stroking softly.

“It this all right? Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

He grinned and moved again, pushing against her. She gasped when he entered her, and instantly clamped down on him. He held still all while stroking her hips. Slowly inching inside her, he allowed her to adjust to him again. He groaned as he tried to hold back. It was incredibly hard.

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head. “Just stretching me. I’m all right now.”

He kissed her shoulder and eased out, then pushed inside again, just as slowly. She shivered and sighed, clearly enjoying it. He kept touching her folds while moving steadily behind her. When her sounds became louder and more urgent he grabbed her hips and pushed harder, taking her faster. She cried out and he noticed her grip tighten on the headboard.

“Oh God! Please, please, please…”

He closed his eyes and focused on her sounds and the feel of her, moving frantically against her. She started to squeeze him, and he slammed into her faster. Then she clamped down hard on him and he felt her hair in his face as she tossed her head back, crying out her release. She pulsed around him as he moved behind her. Just before his release he pulled free and finished on the sheet, holding her gently around the waist.

“What?” she whispered confused.

“It’s all right, chérie.” Henri flopped down next to her and she collapsed in his arms. He cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. “I was careless last night. I don’t want you to get pregnant, ma chère.”

“God! Do you really think that..?”

He smiled and stroked her cheek. “I hope not, but there’s always a chance.”

She stared at him, shock and worry on her face. “No, I can’t. Henri, I can’t.”

“Hush, chérie.” He kissed her forehead. “No need to worry just yet.”

“Of course.” She shivered and put her arm around him. “Thank you.”

“It is possible to prevent.”

“It is?” Her eyebrows shot up.

“The English call it a French Letter.”

“The French are brilliant, aren’t they?” she drawled.

“I cannot argue with that.”

She wacked him and he howled playfully and laughed when she rolled on top of him.

“Brilliant, my arse.”

“You seemed to think so only a moment ago, darling.”

Henri wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. She leaned down and kissed him, licking his lower lip, slowly tracing it. He groaned and buried his hand in her hair as he stroked his tongue to hers. She wiggled above him causing him to moan into her mouth.

“I need to take a bath before I go.”

He sighed and nodded. Allowing her to slide off him, he held her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

“This is not the last time, ma chère.”

She nodded. Unable to meet his eyes she played with the hairs on his chest.

“So you want to… see me again?”

Gently tilting her head up until she met his eyes, he smiled and nodded. “I do. Is that all right?”

“Yes.” She grinned widely at him. “Yes, it’s absolutely all right.”

“Good.” He gently smacked her bottom and she squealed and made a face at him. “Then how about we get up and go for lunch somewhere?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Henri held his silk robe open for her and she smiled at him, kissing him softly as a thank you. Locating his undershorts, he slipped them on before heading to the bathroom. Agnes leaned against the doorframe, watching him turn the knobs to fill the tub.

“You know, I haven’t had a bath that I didn’t have to heat up the water for myself since I was very little.”

He smiled at her over his shoulder. “One of the modern things I’m very fond of.”

“Absolutely!” She laughed and stepped closer. “I might have to come over just to take a bath.”

He rolled his eyes as he let out a dramatic sigh. “First you want my job, now you want my bathtub too?”

“Yes!” She kissed him firmly. “But I also want you.”

He laughed and squeezed her tight. “I’m glad, ma chère.”

“Now get out so I can take a bath.”

She pushed him out of the small washroom, disregarding his protests that he wanted to stay and join her.

~ O ~

Henri had taken her to a small restaurant not far from his flat, where they had enjoyed a lovely luncheon together.

“May I walk you home?”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” She looked down and picked up her cup again, sipping her tea. “I have to stop by the market first. I’m sure you’ve things to do.”

“The market sounds fun. I’ve never been to an English market.”

His eagerness made her smile and she nodded. “Goodness me, we can’t have that.”

He called the waiter over and paid for their meals. Offering her his arm, the two left the sanctuary of the little restaurant.

~ O ~

Agnes had felt a tight knot in her stomach the whole time they were strolling through the market. She knew she could not bring Henri back to her place. The neighbors would surely notice him in his fine clothes and regal look. No, she could not bring him there. Then of course there was the matter of _where_ she lived. Her small flat that she shared with her brother was nothing compared to Henri’s. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Henri had grown up in a French castle; she had grown up in the East End of London. Their worlds were so different. She glanced at him, blushing when she noticed that he was watching her.

“Where did you go?”

“No where really.”

“Are you having regrets?”

“No!” Her eyes widened and she stopped, turning to face him. “I would never regret you… us.”

“But there is something.”

She nodded. “Please don’t be upset, Henri, but I can’t have you walk me home.”

He gently touched her chin and smiled at her. “I would never do anything to hurt you, or go against your wishes.”

“It’s just that the neighbors are so nosy.”

“Ah.” He chuckled. “And a woman has a lot more to lose by having a gentleman visitor, than a man having a lady friend visiting.”

“Exactly.”

He looked around and spotted a woman selling flowers. Steering Agnes over to the stall he gestured to the bouquets sitting in buckets.

“Which one do you like?”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“Ah, but I want to.”

“All right. That one, please.”

He told the woman and she gathered the flowers, wrapping them up nicely. He paid and handed Agnes the flowers.

“For a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you.”

The bouquet was prettier than anything she had ever received. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he gently stroked her cheek.

“Something to remember me by.”

“I don’t need flowers to remember you, Henri.”

“Just in case,” he whispered in her ear.

“I hope that I can look at you tomorrow without blushing.”

“You will.” They started walking again. “Even if you do, no one would really think much about it. I’m known to be a terrible flirt.”

“Are you now?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I never mean anything by it, Agnes. For me there is only one woman, the one I’m with. I don’t look at anyone else. Please believe that.”

She just nodded. Her thoughts went to his French lover, Valerie, wishing that she could ask about her. Noticing the twinkle in Henri’s eyes, she smiled at him and took his arm again. After all, Valerie was in New York and Henri was here, with her. Whatever the future might hold, the present belonged to them. Her smile turned into a wide grin as he squeezed her hand.

“I do believe you, Henri. I truly do.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (to be continued in **Return to Me** – _Part II of Henri Leclair’s Legacy_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.  
> Please feel free to drop me a line or share some feedback. I love hearing from readers! All serious, constructive criticism will be taken to heart, encouragement and lovely comments are always welcome. Flames and pure malicious comments will be ignored, reported and deleted, so please waste your time elsewhere if you were thinking of "helping me out" by sharing something like that.  
> The second chapter will be up in a few days.


End file.
